


FLAGSTAFF

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drabble word is "surge" and it deals with Sam and loss. Really, with all he's had to deal with over the years, it's a wonder he's sane, much less the awesome character he is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLAGSTAFF

OOOOOOOOOO

Sam didn't look at his father, just climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

Face blank, Dean tossed Sam's backpack in after him, then slammed the door and got into the front seat.

As the Impala pulled away from the shack, Sam looked out the back. A surge of grief washed over him when he saw the dog – his dog! – staring after him.

Bones!

"Dad –"

"Not one word, Sam," John said tightly. "Not one damned word."

Sam clamped his mouth shut. Twisting around in his seat, he watched as his friend disappeared in the distance behind the Impala.


End file.
